


All in a Day's Work

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Oneshot, he's a good frog okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: It's no shock to anyone in Brazil that Lúcio Correia dos Santos is a busy body, always running around and helping his community out and putting on shows to uplift the spirits of those who need it. It's only in the quietest of moments that he's able to reflect on what is most important to him.





	All in a Day's Work

It was like someone flicked a switch- as soon as the door closed behind Lúcio Correia dos Santos, all the screams of joy and the beating music seemed to melt away. If it wasn’t for the slight hum and vibration of a beat throughout the room, the heartbeat of the ending concert just on the other side of the door, Lúcio would have thought he was already miles away from the stage. But alas he wasn’t, he was just in his own personal heaven carved out in the venue: the green room. 

While on one hand the peaceful silence was appreciated, it almost left an ache in his chest. On stage he had adoring fans reaching up to him, yelling his name and practically throwing themselves into his entourage in hopes of getting fame and attention. He never really blamed them- but when it came time for him to go back down to earth and calm down from all the loud music and dancing, everyone seemed to push away from him and groove onto the next party. It was like going from one high with all the attention and eyes on you, to only go crashing down and find yourself truly alone with no one by your side. He loved both sides of the contrast but the breakneck drop and sudden shift in his day sucked the energy out of Lúcio.

Lúcio made his way towards the black couch, grabbing an apple and a paper towel off of the refreshment stand that the venue provided, and finally took a seat. Even after so many shows, he was always dead tired afterwards. He put so much of his heart, soul and energy into his show and the people who needed him most, that he too often let his own needs declined.

He took a moment to catch his breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, grateful for the fact that his ride would be there any moment and he’d be able to head back to his home and take a much needed shower. He knew as soon as he got home though, he’d have to clean himself up and pass out so he can at least get a few hours of sleep before waking up bright and early again and heading off to work on his latest project for the community: helping clean up one of the few secluded parks nestled in between colorful buildings and winding streets. It was one of the few places that the Vishkar didn’t get their hands on and with the park’s beautiful street art and open space, it was the perfect place for all the local kids to play football and street hockey.

An unexpected knock at the door pulled him from his weekend planning. Lúcio stretched his arms out above his head and popped his back before letting out a grateful sigh and calling out.

“Come on in, it’s open!”

A blond guy a few years younger than Lúcio quickly slipped in and shut the door behind him. Lúcio had met him just a few weeks prior, after noticing the guy show up at too many of his shows to be considered a normal fan. Apparently he was from America and came all the way out there just to follow Lúcio on his local tour. 

“Hey!” Matt greeted, taking a seat on one of the love cushions opposite of the couch Lúcio was on, “I was worried you left, but looks like I caught you just in time! Anyway, I know there’s no show tomorrow but I was wondering if you wanted to head to a party with everyone? There’s supposed to be other artists there and some pretty cute girls, if my guys are correct!” 

“Thanks for the invite, but I can’t,” Lúcio shrugged, “I have volunteer work tomorrow.” 

“You volunteer every weekend though, I’m sure they can handle one weekend without you.” Matt insisted, a giddy smile on his face.

“Nah man, I can’t. You know this is important to me. Besides, I’ve been promising to do this project far too long and-”

“You said it yourself, they’ve already waited ‘far too long’ for you to do it, what’s the harm in waiting one more day?” He cut Lúcio off, his eyebrows slightly furrowing in frustrating. 

Lúcio sighed and leaned back against the couch, trying to his best to figure out how he can make such a small thing simpler than it already was. “Listen, I really do appreciate everything. The invite, your support, catching the shows, but I have certain days laid out for this sort of stuff. If I don’t stand up and help these guys out, who will? I can’t just sit back and let the Vishkar do what they please with my home.”

The smile faded from Matt and he stood up from his seat, “fine, if you insist.”

Without arguing any further, Matt said his goodbyes and left Lúcio back to being sat in the green room by himself. Lúcio let out a low whistle and propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him. If one thing was for sure, his community and home took priority over any party. Besides, the only party he really loved was the ones his home and neighbors held after all their small victories. He rather hang out with the locals and children, and kick back with some pastel de queijo and Guaraná any day!


End file.
